Excuses
by writerunderreconstruction
Summary: In the midst of pressure she accidentally lied and said she was pregnant. The next morning, Uchiha Sasuke comes to deal with her the next morning. Sasusaku, fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sakura's apartment was a mess, but her room was an absolute _disaster_. Books she read in her free time lay stacked up to create a leaning tower of novels, and four books she was in the middle of reading lay variously throughout the room open pages pressed against the counter and the floors to save her place for she hated to fold the pages. One white wedge peeked out from underneath a stack of hair accessories piled into a heap in one corner and her clothes were dispersed everywhere.

Sasuke stood in the doorway of her room with eyes widened in surprise at the state in which his girlfriend lived in when he wasn't around. He noticed a pale naked leg dangling off the bed and sighed as he made his way to her struggling to avoid stepping on things that did not belong there.

He tossed aside some of the clothes on her bed that seemed clean but never made their way to her closet pausing only to pocket the black lace pair of panties he was so fond of seeing on her. He smirked as he noticed the strands of pink hair becoming uncovered as he removed the contents from her bed.

His smirk grew even more as he stood there with the corner of the blanket bunched in his hand. Waiting only a moment, he suddenly pulled the blanket off her exposing her naked body to the cold temperature of the room.

He watched as she yelped and curled into fetal position giving him a perfect view of her ass.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as her eyes opened to find her offender, "Give it back!"

He tauntingly tossed the the blanket to the ground noting that the addition made the mess about two and a half feet deep in that particular area. He jumped into bed with her, suit still on from last night and pulled her close to him, "Why do you insist on keeping the room so cold during the winter?"

Sakura glared at him as if saying, "Bite me," and dragged herself across his body to reach over the edge of the bed for her blanket.

She pulled it up and covered herself the best she could slipping one leg in between his and pressed her chest close to his as she responded to his embrace.

"Because I usually have you to keep me warm and it gets really hot sometimes at night," she paused for a moment and thoughtfully added, "when you're around."

"You weren't cold last night?" he asked running his hand hand down her naked back while the other went behind to support his head.

"I was," she said simply shivering under his caress, knowing all too well where this conversation was headed. However, she wanted to do everything possible to avoid _that._

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked suddenly concerned noticing his attire.

"A little," he admitted, "I slept at my parents' house for a few hours after you left."

_Ahh. So he finally brings up last night_, she thought and grimaced at the awkward "reveal to the family" encounter from last night.

Finally addressing that uncomfortable dinner with his family, she offered sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I was just really nervous last night?"

"So you thought to say that you were pregnant?" he asked amused.

Grimacing at the memory of her outburst, she buried her face in his chest. "Well, it still could be a possibility," she retorted.

"But it's not," he said in reply.

"Birth control is only 99% effective," she stated remembering that statistic written on the container. _Actually it said '99.8%', _she corrected in her head.

His hand hand had been resting against her butt comfortably, but at the statistic, he gave the muscle a gentle squeeze.

Sakura whimpered his name quietly and ground herself against his thigh.

Trying to focus on the conversation she asked worriedly, "Did they give you too much trouble after I had to leave?"

He stopped massaging her butt and looked down at her pointedly, calling her out on her excuse.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes, "after I ran out of their house?" she amended.

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes again at his one worded response. She started to undo his tie and the buttons on his shirt, pressing small kisses at the exposed skin.

"I'm sorry for blurting that out, but your grandmother was making me nervous about the suddenness and I had to say something!" Sakura pulled herself up to hover above him with her lips mere inches from his. She felt him drag his hand up her side to her breast and moaned at the contact.

"Sasuke, please, let's not talk right now," Sakura whispered breathily, closing her eyes shut as he squeezed her breast erotically and brushed his thumb over her nipple.

"You like that?" he teased, his voice low.

She could only let out a pleased cry and whimpered a small yest when his hand reached down to dip in between her legs.

"Good," he whispered into her ear and withdrew his fingers.

"W-What?" She asked confusedly when she didn't feel anymore contact, her eyes still hazy from the brief moments of pleasure.

He gently pushed her off of him and stood up from the bed.

She could only stare at his back in disbelief as he walked towards the door.

"W-Wait!"

He paused to glance back at her, a sexy smirk teasing his lips.

"Aren't you going to-, aren't we going to-" she started sounding, incredibly flustered.

He turned around fully to face her from the doorway and with a smug look said, "No."

She couldn't help the whine that left her lips, "But why?"

"Because you made sit through my parent's lecture about shotgun weddings by myself."

With that, he left his _fiance_ to drop back onto the bed, her hand gripping her hair hair in sexual frustration as the recently placed diamond on her left ring finger sparkled.

**I'm pretty happy with this :) In case it wasn't made clear at the end, Sasuke and Sakura had dinner at his place to reveal their engagement and Sakura panicked and said she was pregnant when asked why! **

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I do hope you'll drop a review!**

**Thank you,**

**Writerunderreconstruction**


End file.
